1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to glue applying machines and is particularly directed to work supporting members for use in such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary in glue applying machines to provide right angle cross-members between endless driven belts and to secure the cross-members to the belts in positions such that they are disposed to support work pieces on upright legs of the members. It has been a disadvantage of such constructions that glue quickly accumulated on the work supporting members and was difficult to remove so that frequent and long shut downs of the glue machines proved necessary.